


Hodie Mecum Eris in Paradiso.

by corvobiancos



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvobiancos/pseuds/corvobiancos
Summary: A retelling of A Thief's End, featuring an OC secondary antagonist and old friend of Nathan's, much in the same vein as Harry Flynn. Told from said OC's perspective. Naturally, events can and will unfold differently from the canon events.





	1. PROLOGUE.

Nathan held the pistol up above him, signaling to Shoreline that he wasn’t going to shoot. He threw the gun toward Rafe’s feet, where Nadine picked it up. She hissed at Rafe,  _ “Don’t worry Nadine. It’s not their style.” _

“What can I say? Didn’t think he had it in him,” he flashed a quick smirk.

Diana had remained silent, aiming her .45 at Nathan — at least until Orca and Knot lowered their guns. She hated to do it, but this time around he was their rival. As much as she would have liked to be working alongside him, Diana couldn’t. If only all this happened a few years earlier; she wouldn’t have been forced to threaten her friend’s life. She holstered her weapon, watching as Rafe approached Sam. He gave the taller man a look as he said the latter’s name briefly, brushing some dirt off of Sam’s shoulders as he said calmly, “I guess you knew this was coming, huh?”

Then Rafe pistol-whipped him in the nose.

It made both Nathan and Diana flinch, the woman immediately barking “Rafe!” as an attempt to stop him before he aimed his gun at Nate, who said, “C’mon, you’ve  _ already _ got us, Rafe. Just...take it easy. You’re a businessman. Let’s just...work out a deal.”

“A deal? Sure. I’d  _ love _ to hear what you have in mind —” Rafe punctuated his reply with a kick to Sam’s nose while he was still on the ground. Everyone paused for a moment, making Rafe continued, “Go ahead. I’m listening.”

Nate pulled Sam up to his feet. “All right...you wanna find Avery’s treasure? We’ll help you find it.”

Rafe deadpanned, “And in exchange, I let you live?”

“Yeah...and a small cut. Enough to get Sam his freedom.”

Rafe burst out laughing, turning to look at Diana for an instant before continuing, “His freedom?”

“Yeah, he did hard time, our time. And the guy who got him out, Hector Alcazar, Sam owes him a lot of money —”

Diana glanced between Nathan and Rafe, saying slowly, “Hector Alcazar’s been  _ dead _ for like six months, Nate.”

Rafe started laughing again, gesturing between himself and Diana. “—  _ We’re _ the ones that got Samuel out.”

Everyone fell silent.

“Oh no…” Rafe pinched the bridge of his nose, stifling another laugh, “Wow. What did he tell you?” he paused, “ _ Sam. _ What kind of story did you cook up? Alcazar?  _ Really? _ You  _ lied _ to your baby brother?”

Diana frowned at Sam for a moment. Her hand rest on the grip of her pistol, which sat in a heavily worn leather holster on her hip.

“Thing is, I never stopped looking for Avery’s treasure, Nate. I just kept running into these dead ends, y’know?” Rafe looked back at Diana, “Then our mutual  _ friend _ here finds out that your brother here is still alive and somewhat well. There was no breakout, no Alcazar. I just flashed some money and Samuel here waltzed  _ right _ out the front gate...He’s spent the last two years tracking down that Saint Dismas cross, and you know what? He did it  _ all _ with us.”

Diana waved slightly, offering Nathan an equally meek shrug. The confused look on his face made her feel terrible. But now it was somewhat fair. He’d never told her about Sam. Why should she feel obligated to tell him that she had been working with his brother for the past two years?

“Sam? Care to refute?” Rafe sauntered back toward Diana and flashed her a smug grin as Sam tried to explain, but Nathan wouldn’t hear it. From what Diana had gathered from speaking to Sam in the past and just the way the Drakes had interacted, Sam was a hugely important part of Nathan’s life, even if she didn’t know about Sam’s existence until Rafe began pursuing Avery’s treasure again.

Rafe continued, “Look, Nate — if it’s any consolation, he duped me too. Pulled a Houdini on me, he brought you and that old man back into the mix — and I cannot lie, Sam, that really pissed me off,” his tone got serious again at the end before he perked up once more, “ _ But _ you know, ‘s all behind us now.

Sam glared at him.  _ “You don’t deserve it.” _

“And  _ you _ do?” Rafe chuckled, “...Last I checked, we were all a bunch of thieves, digging around where we shouldn’t.”

Nadine was getting impatient. “End this, or I will.”

His brows quirked upward, and soon his gun was pointed at Sam again. “Well, you heard the lady—”

Nate interjected, “Hey, you miss  _ one _ clue and you can kiss finding that treasure goodbye. Said it yourself; you keep running into dead ends. You  _ need _ us.”

Rafe kept his gun aimed at him for a moment. He nodded a few times, and the gun moved toward Nathan instead. “You’re  _ half _ right...I just need Sam.”


	2. CHAPTER ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi Estate shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise it will get more interesting, I just have to find the time to write more chapters that focus more on this perspective of the narrative.

As much as Diana  _ usually _ enjoyed a reason to dress up like a Bond girl, it still wasn’t comfortable. It never truly was, especially when it was at an event where she couldn’t just relax and fill up on hors d'oeuvres and pinot noir. Her shapewear had gotten just a  _ bit _ too tight, and the seams had begun to dig sharply into her skin. Not to mention that the shoes she wore were all but brand new, and she could feel the blisters starting to form. Thankfully Rafe had pulled a few strings to get the cross moved up in the lot order; they would hopefully not be there much longer.

But it was  _ definitely _ worth it; she got the wonderful opportunity to see him in a tuxedo, which always brought a smile to her face. Among  _ other _ feelings. There was just something about that white dinner jacket that she liked, despite joking earlier that week that it seemed quite tacky when she was only going to be wearing a simple black gown.

She held her drink in one hand, fingertips tapping idly on the glass as she and Rafe waited the last few minutes for the bidding to begin. The few rings scattered on her fingers clinked lightly every time a finger met the glass, creating a rhythm he couldn’t ignore. She felt his hand move along the small of her back as he turned to face her, “Alright,” he began, “Something’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing...I just...I dunno.”

He eyed her, brow quirking upward.

Diana sighed heavily, “...The  _ only _ logical thing Sam would have done would be to go see Nate,” she sipped her drink, “So...I  _ know _ you’re not gonna want to hear this, but I’m not sure if Sam would drag his brother into this or if he’s just going to disappear.”

Rafe nodded. She could tell he agreed...the lack of an immediate response gave it away. So polished fingernails continued to tap away anxiously as she chewed the inside of her cheek. Diana glanced around the room, seeing nothing that would give her cause to be uneasy. But that didn’t mean anything.

She didn’t  _ hate _ the Drakes like Rafe did. Diana had even worked  _ with _ Nate numerous times in the past before he retired, and when Sam was still working with her and Rafe the two of them had been friendly...or at least so she  _ thought _ until he vanished. She had been the voice of reason between the two men for the past two years, steering them away from throwing punches at one another when tensions ran high.

But for now, she could do little more than sip her drink and wait for the bidding to begin. Once her glass ran dry, she rest it gently on the bar counter. It would probably be better not to have too much to drink, in case her hunch was correct.

Even if that was some of the best wine she’d had in a long time.

She gave the room another look, finally seeing something catch her eye: Victor Sullivan and Nadine, appearing to be quite friendly with one another. She hadn’t seen Victor in about as long as she’d seen Nathan last — both had gotten preoccupied with other business and she hadn’t found the chance to speak with him again. Diana took Rafe by the elbow, leading him toward the other side of the ballroom.

“Wait — where’re we going?” Rafe’s tone curled upward, likely expecting something far more  _ interesting _ to happen than speaking to an old man. And if she knew Rafe as well as she thought she did, what he was hoping for probably involved some degree of 

“I’m saving  _ that _ for later,” she replied, “Sully’s over there and I wanna catch up with him.”

“Oh.” She could hear the disappointment in his voice over the ambient music and hum of other buyers making conversation with one another.

“I promise, we can do  _ that _ later,” Diana continued, “I wanna see how Sully’s doing.”

He sighed impatiently.

Deciding to ignore formalities, Diana reached up to give Victor’s shoulder a few light taps to get his attention. It took him a moment, but when he turned to face her she was already prepared with a warm grin. “It’s been  _ way _ too long, Sully.”

“Likewise, kiddo—” the two embraced, careful not to smudge her makeup. Victor said, “You clean up pretty well, Di.”

“I could say the same for you.” She laced her fingers together in front of herself, still smiling up at him.

Rafe interjected, “Victor Sullivan! How long’s it been! Ten years? Twelve?”

“Fifteen,” Victor replied with a short nod toward the other man.

“ _ Amazing. _ Fifteen years gone by, but here we are still haggling over dead people’s junk.”

“Hm...Aren’t you running your parents’ business now?”

Rafe reached for Diana’s waist, pulling her close as he replied, “—My business now. But  _ yes, _ that is my day job.” Diana glanced up toward him, catching him give one of his signature charming smiles.

“‘S one  _ hell _ of a day job you got there. You could probably buy up everything on the lot tonight.”

“Well sure,” he paused and Diana could feel his thumb gently rubbing her the exposed skin of her back, “but where’s the point in that? ‘Sides, these days I’m only after the good stuff...Big scores.” His voice had dipped lower, and she could swear she felt his eyes on her. Knowing him, they probably were. She pulled her thin, lace shawl over her shoulders, while Rafe’s hand trailed down toward her backside. “Any advice on what I should pick up tonight?” he finished, giving her a little squeeze.

She let out a small cough, but Victor didn’t seem to be the wiser. “Bid against  _ you? _ Good one,” he paused as Rafe, Nadine, and Diana all chuckled a bit, “...But between you and me,” Victor muttered, “I  _ did _ notice they changed the lot order at the last minute. I think someone  _ might _ be tryin’ to rig this thing.”

Diana nodded slightly, glancing up at her date. She’d been the one to suggest bribing those running the auction to do that very thing. Rafe pressed his lips together, giving the auction block a glance. “ _ Hm _ ...Well, remember where we are.  _ None _ of the people in this room got rich by playing fair.”

Nadine said, “—Which is why you need someone watching your back in a place like this.” She paced toward Rafe’s other side, tilting her head as she eyed Victor before taking a swig of her scotch. Diana merely smiled at him as she held the front of her shawl closed to keep her hands occupied.

Victor nodded slowly, “...Hate to break it to ya, Nadine, but you  _ are _ working for Americans.”

The auctioneer announced,  _ “Ladies and gentlemen, in a few minutes we will begin bidding on our next item: an inlaid wooden crucifix from the Trott Estate.” _

He pressed his lips together, cigar perched between his fingers. “That’s my cue—” He turned to leave, but Rafe’s arm moved from Diana’s waist to take Victor by the elbow.

“Hold it, Sully,” he waited until they were looking each other in the eye, “—How’d you find out about it?”

“It?” he Di, I think your boyfriend here’s had a little too much to d—”

“Cut the bullshit, Sullivan,” Rafe swat Sully’s drink out of his hand and prodded at his chest with his forefinger, “I don’t know how you  _ scammed _ your way in here, but if you so much as  _ think _ for a  _ second _ about bidding on Avery’s cross, I’ll tell you how you’ll be leaving. In a  _ goddamn body bag— _ ”

That was when Diana stepped in. “ _ Rafe. _ ” she snapped, laying a hand on his shoulder. He stopped mid-sentence to look at her. She gave him a slight raise of her brow, not needing to say a word. His gaze shifted back to Victor as he forced a chuckle. Rafe gave his shoulders a couple brief brushes before finishing, “Well... _ You get my point. _ ”

Diana snaked her hand into his elbow, while Victor glanced between the two of them. The look he gave Diana seemed somewhat disappointed...or at least solemnly curious. Like he wanted to ask why she shacked up with Rafe. “It was nice seein’ ya again, Di.”

She nodded a bit as he turned to leave.

Rafe huffed, finishing off his drink and placing it on the tray of a server passing by. He adjusted his bowtie, and Diana said, “...As far as I remember, Sully doesn’t have the money to bid on  _ anything _ on the lot tonight.”

He sighed, catching onto what she was implying. Rafe told Nadine to start keeping an eye out for either one of the Drakes. She nodded, taking her leave briskly. Diana moved her hand down to hold his, and she continued, “—Looks like bidding’s about to start.”

“Thank God.”

Now she got to  _ hope _ that if Sam were lurking around that whatever he and his brother had planned wouldn’t succeed.

Rafe took the small wooden paddle bearing his bid number from the staff member that approached them, still angered. Diana waited a moment, trying to think of something to distract him.

“Kiss for good luck?” She smiled up at him, brow quirking upward.

He sighed, but she could see him roll his eyes as a smile played at the corners of his lips.

Even in heels that added a good few inches to her stature she still had to go on her toes to reach his lips, but she still managed to take his chin in her fingers and press her lips to his.  _ “We’ve got this,” _ she murmured, still smiling up at him.

They made their way toward the front of the crowd within sight of the auctioneer, right as she announced the start of the bidding at twenty thousand euros. Rafe kept the highest bid all the way up to ninety thousand, and when it seemed all but certain that they would walk away with the cross, another bid happened right before the auctioneer closed the bidding.

Both Diana and Rafe turned to see the spotlight hover on Victor Sullivan. Their gaze remained on the man as Rafe held up his number again.

Then Victor outbid him again at one hundred twenty thousand...he was up to something. She highly doubted that he’d come into that much money. Rafe, fed up with it all, upped the bid to five hundred thousand. They both eyed Victor once more, and the auctioneer offered for him to bid again. But Victor yielded. Rafe grinned, shouting across the hall, “Had me worried for a minute there, Victor! Thought I might have to kill ya!”

Diana bowed her head, grinning while the rest of the crowd — her date included — chuckled. “See?” she stood on her toes again and muttered into his ear, “Told ya.”

And that moment was when the lights went out.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. The backup generator will turn on shortly.”

Sure enough, the auctioneer was correct, but when the spotlight for the auction block shone on where the cross should have been, the display was empty. Diana stared, eyes wide. All she could say was a breathy  _ “Shit!” _ while Rafe headed toward the back of the ballroom where Sully had stood. Not caring how much effort she’d put into her hair earlier that evening, she groaned angrily, running her fingers through thick dark locks and yanking out every bobby pin and clip. They had been so close. It was literally within their grasp, and yet Nathan  _ still _ got away with it. In any other circumstance she would have been happy with that, sneaking her way out to hotwire someone’s Bentley and drive off with them.

But this time she was one step behind them. And her lover wasn’t quite known for taking that well. She heard the  _ clack _ of wood hitting marble a few times, deciding to get Rafe out before the place inevitably exploded into a firefight. He stood beside one of the pillars at the back of the ballroom, eyes shut and jaw clenched.

“Rafe—” she began.

“They stole my cross.”

“We need to g—”

“They stole my  _ fucking _ cross, Di.” Rafe opened his eyes and glared straight into her own.

“I  _ realize _ that, but we need to get the hell outta here.”

He simply kept glaring at her, lips pressed into a fine line.

She continued, “Do you really want to be stuck in a small war zone without our guns?” If a Drake was involved, it was only a matter of time before those armed thugs at each door would be shooting those guns in that very ballroom.

“That was our best way of getting Avery’s treasure, Diana.”

She pursed her lips. “But not the only way. Now let’s  _ go. _ ”

“Why do you think we even flew out here?”

“There’s  _ more _ than one way to skin a cat, Rafe. Maybe we should go back to the cathedral or something, but right now let’s just get back to the hotel to plan our next move.”

“There’s  _ nothing _ there.”

“There’s nothing at the  _ cathedral. _ What about the graveyard? There  _ has _ to be a reason why Avery was obsessed with Saint Dismas.” Diana eyed him for a few moments as he mulled it over.

He sighed, dragging his hands down his face impatiently before he finally agreed. “ _ Fine. _ ” It was a begrudging agreement, but at least he

“Good. Can we leave now?”

A few rapid pops in one of the adjacent buildings answered for her. “Nadine can meet us back at the hotel,” he sighed. But Diana knew a  _ sure fire _ way to fix that mood.


End file.
